


singing to the sky

by addove



Series: Linked Universe (AU) [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe, Linked Universe AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addove/pseuds/addove





	singing to the sky

There were a lot of places that reminded Sky of home. High altitudes were the biggest one. Any place that felt like he could touch the sky, or a place where he felt the wind against his skin and thought if he jumped, if he fell, he could simply blow a whistle and be free, be okay, be safe. Be at peace, flying through the sky with the wind in his hair and his most trusted friend underneath him. Their connection would never break, everyone told him. Their connection would exist throughout time itself, they said.

But Sky didn't feel anything. Sky felt nothing. Their connection broke, separated by time and space. 

He just wanted to go home.

Many places he's been to reminded Sky of home. Rito village made his heartache, the singing of birds and the gusts of wind keeping him high in the sky burning his chest with every breath. The Rito, reminding him so much of home, welcoming him like an old friend. Outset Island reminded him so much of Skyloft, the islanders kindness keeping him homesick and longing for the comfort of his own home, of the people he's spent his entire life with. Sky's feet were uneasy against the ground, unfamiliar with each new land he was left in. The only comfort he had rest upon his back, the same guide he had when he was on his own adventure. 

Except she wasn't here this time, not like he wished. 

There was no comfort beside him, a gentle voice whispering through the night. There was no guardian to guide him, no song flying against the wind. There were no tired smiles or kind eyes that stared back at him. Instead, he felt alone. He was in a group of eight other people who would probably understand him more than anyone ever could but he still felt alone. He was alone. He was alone, and he didn't know how to handle it.

Sky's never been alone before. 

Not truly. He always had someone by his side. Groose, Karane, Impa. Pipit and Fi. Zelda. The people who he was surrounded by, those always around him, those always there for him. He was never truly alone before. He was never without someone to lean on, without somebody next to him. 

But… he's never felt more alone than he did right now, in a group full of people who's gone through more or less the same he has. More or less the same spirit, the same soul.

Sky's never felt so alone before.

So he sat close to home, upon a cliff with his harp in hand. His legs dangled over the edge, swinging in tune with the melody that played when his fingers moved upon the strings. The quiet song that drifted upon the wind kept his mind somewhere else, high above the clouds. With his eyes closed, Sky could see his home floating in front of him. Loftwings flying in front of him and life spread through the small island he called home. He could hear her sing, the melody of the harp playing for her song.

_Oh_ _youth…_

He wished she was here with him. 

_Guided_ _by_ _the_ _servant_ _of_ _the_ _goddess…_

But she wasn't.

_Unite_ _earth_ _and_ _sky..._  

So he played her song for her. Maybe she would hear it, somewhere distant, somewhere far.

_And_ _bring_ _light_ _to_ _the_ _land_. 

Sky let his fingers drift along the strings, slowing down as the song came to a close. The feeling of his fingers against his instrument sent him home. It made the homesickness fade away slightly, let the ice in his gut simmer to nothing but a quiet pool. The music playing softly through the wind and the memory of her singing vibrating faintly against his ears kept him at peace, made him a home. 

He didn't hear the footsteps sift through the grass behind him.

"Nice song." 

Sky jolted in his seat, a gross sounding note vibrating through the air at his own movements. He stumbled with his harp, setting it down softly in his lap as random notes played. With a wince and a quiet prayer to the Goddess, Sky turned around slowly. Legend stood behind him with his arms crossed, leaning against a tree that was just off the path Sky took to reach here. He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to invite me to sit or are we going to be here all day?" Legend asked, tilting his head towards the empty spot next to Sky. He gave Legend a weary smile, scooting over and nodding as he patted the patch of grass next to him. Legend rolled his eyes but took the invitation and let one of his legs dangle over the cliffs edge. 

"Hope the others aren't looking for me." Sky laughed awkwardly, talking more to fill the silence rather than to actually start a conversation. Silence after confrontation gave him more anxiety than talking did, he wanted to avoid it at all cost. "I don't mean to worry anyone…"

"Cool it, Sky." Legend said, turning slightly to send a glance Sky's way. "I'm not going to force you to talk if you don't want to."

Legend's initial tone of voice was nothing to be at peace with. It was harsh, vain. It was similar to what Groose sounded like not too long ago. It made him feel sick. But Sky didn't mind. Especially when it turned soft, quiet. Understanding. He knew Legend wasn't the worst person he would ever meet, especially with the people he's met. The mask didn't fool him. 

Sky's shoulders slumped a bit, and he leaned forward just a little more. He let out a breath of air, closing his eyes and taking a moment to find the right words. "I know. I'm just…"

Sick. Lost. Alone. 

"…homesick." Sky decided, gesturing out to the space in front of him. 

At his side, Legend was quiet, head resting on his hands. He nodded, watching the seagulls that flew by and above the clouds. After a moment, he said, "I get it." 

The silence stretched between them again. It wasn't as uncomfortable this time. 

Sky didn't have anything to say. His fingers itched, he wished to be able to pick up his harp and play another song, but it had been months since he's played in front of another person. He didn't know if he could handle that pressure again, not so soon. Not when he felt so sick to his stomach, with his heart beating faster than he had witnessed in months and his stomach drowning in ice.

"Teach me how to play your song." Legend said, speaking above the silence. Sky flinched at the sudden interruption of his silence. He turned to Legend, hand held protectively over top of his harp. Legend didn't notice, and instead chose to take out something of his own. An ocarina was held in his hands with more care than Sky had ever seen Legend have. "And I'll teach you one of mine."

There wasn't much more for him to do than nod, a hidden smile on his lips. Sky racked his brain to remember how Zelda had taught him after his journeys end. Picking up his harp once again, turning to find Legend with his ocarina against his lips, Sky let his smile widen. The feeling of the strings underneath his fingertips let his heart settle, the ringing of a single note through the wind letting his mind set free.

"This song is called… the Ballad of the Goddess." Sky said, letting his fingertips move against the strings. "A dear friend taught it to me."

Her voice rang inside of his mind.

_Oh_ _youth…_  

Their music rang through the night, quiet melodies singing with the wind, with the distant memory of a friend's beautiful voice. They played her song, and then another, and then another, until Sky felt more at home than he had in quite a while. 

He knew she would here it, somewhere distant and far. She would hear it, and guide him home.


End file.
